Book Two: Red Sun
by Miss-River-Blaze
Summary: Alice has now got murdered, her soul shattered to pieces, in her place was born Ecila Siulorir who's only goal is to destroy the world. Will Ecila manage to fix her shattered soul or will she kill all of man-kind? If you haven't read book 1, The Up-Bringing I advise you to for as you will have missed a lot. Review your thoughts and opinions please and I hope you enjoy :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm happy to see your back, reading the second book. The fact that you still want to read about Alice (now Ecila) warms my heart, if you haven't read the first book I advice you to check it out for as you will have missed lots! Hope you enjoy :P**

Chapter 1: Red Sun

_I'm not the little girl called Alice anymore._

_I'm not the little sister of the great Valkyrie Cain anymore._

_I'm not the weak little frightened girl who was forced into this world anymore._

_I am my own._

_People now scream my name in terror, hoping I won't go to their door._

_A year ago people would just look at me and think I wouldn't hurt a fly._

_Instead I have destroyed towns,_

_Instead I have murdered thousands,_

_Instead I have ripped apart the light that bloomed inside me._

_That night when the silver dagger got thrust into my heart._

_It killed Alice, the weak girl I used to be._

_Now I am Ecila Siuloiri, feared by millions._

_No one saw this coming..._

_No one but the creature that stands by my side,_

_Who took me into this world of magic._

_The legend was right, they always are._

_A Siuloiri will always be feared, as they will destroy the world._

_My lips pulled back into a sneer, they will destroy the world._

_I could not do it alone. I needed another with as much power as myself._

_The fact that someone could have as much power as me was laughable._

_I could feel the power swirling through my veins, _

_Getting stronger every second that passed by._

_My ' friends' try to stop her, it's ridiculous._

_Seth joined them the day I died and my true spirit was born._

She watched the last flicker of flame die down, turning the city Dublin to dust, some people escaped but they will keep on running, fear of getting caught.A ghost of a smile tugged on her pale lips,she slinked over towards the man with a scar on his face, putting her lips to his ear,

"Tell our 'friends' we are coming over." the man nodded, vanishing though the thick mist. She looked down towards a puddle, her hair hasn't grown back, she was still bald from the acid which scorched it off. Her eyes were sharp blue filled with hatred. The smallest smile grew on her pale lips, her blue eyes had an hint of insanity. A laugh escaped her lips. She heard a squeak from under some rubble. She crawled over, a snarl etched onto her face. Ecila voice was strong and terrifying when she spoke,

"Come out." The rubber shook a little though no one came out, they were disobeying her. Ecila narrowed her eyes, she would not allow that. Ecila walked towards the rubble, getting closer,

"I said come out!" she shrieked, her eyes filled with insanity. She reached inside of the rubble and grabbed whoever was inside. She picked up a little girl, looking under five years old. Ecila put her down on the floor, tears ran down the little girls face, her shoulders shaking. Her hair was burnt and dress was torn, Ecila walked around her, like looking at a caged animal. Ecila hissed the words out towards the girl,

"Who are you!" The little girl quivered, her voice squeaking with every sob,

"My name I-is, Al-Alice. Alice Barren." Ecila knelt down in front of the girl Alice. She was weak, afraid,lost everything she had. Ecila spat at the girl, disgusted. It reminded Ecila of her past, no one spoke of her past. The girl looked up into Ecila's eyes, whispering pleads

"Please do-don't hurt me." Ecila grabbed the girls hand, palm faced upwards. She took out her silver dagger, the girl screamed but did not move away. Ecila slashed the palm open, watching white mist swirl out of her palm. Ecila took the mist (even though it was gas) and inhaled, drinking in the power. Ecila felt her cheeks flush with blood, her eyes with a gleam in them, her lips turning red. The girl turned pale, collapsing onto the floor. She gasped for breath, fear in her eyes,

"What was that?" she choked, unable to move. Ecila inhaled the last of the white mist and the girl froze, the fear still etched into her eyes. Ecila stood up,

"That was your soul." She spat on the body, then walked away from the burning town, letting the body rot.

_This was my life now,_

_This is what I have become,_

_No one tries to fight against me,_

_If they do they fall,_

_I hear mothers cry over their dead children,_

_Sobbing for them to come back,_

_I will not let that happen,_

_Childrens souls were the best power I can get,_

_You may think I am insane,_

_If you do well you're right,_

_I lost everything the morning I got taken away,_

_I also gained everything the morning I got taken away,_

_I lost everything the night I got killed,_

_But I also gained everything._

_Love. Friendship. Thats what everyone says you need,_

_I have fallen in love. I have had best friends,_

_But love can shatter, friendships could shatter._

_I have power, power that makes me unstoppable._

_Now I am searching for the one,_

_The one who will aid me in destroying the world._

Ecila set off in the direction of the red sun, leaping into the air. She flew up her arms spread wide, wind rushing into her face. The sensation of flying felt unbelievable, she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of mother nature being killed. Listening to the sounds that she made, she killed mother nature. An echo of a smile etched onto her lips, that was something to tell the grandchildren.

**Hey Guys! So yeah the first chapter, what do you think? Its dark, I do realize but I liked it this way. The story will get a lot more interesting throughout the chapters so don't just read this one! Tell me what you thought about the opening, I hope it's alright. I'll talk to you guys later, I suppose through this. Bye Guys! :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

Chapter 2: Promise

Dusk looked back at Dublin city before stepping into the sea, it glistened around him, turning deep blue. The sea brought out emotions, no one but him noticed that. The water gently lapped at his feet as he took another step into the ocean. The ocean became darker, the creatures swimming away from the predator which entered the unknown sea. The boat he asked for floated on the sea, waiting for him. He stepped into the boat, making sure no salt water went passed his lips. He looked at Dublin city, the night sky shone down on Dublin. Casting its beauty for everyone to see, though no one took any noticed. The gleaming stars held every whisper, every thought, every sound which he knew. He did not want to leave, but he had to. Promising Ecila that he protect her on the first day they met was easy, she came into his life like the gleaming stars, capturing his whispers, capturing his thoughts, capturing every breath he would of taken. But then, she changed. She was no longer the girl he protected, he loved. She died, and the hope that shone inside her crumbled to dust. Her heart broke, snapped into two. So instead she tore down city's with undying thirst for destruction. He did not meet her on that warm day on Haggard beach, the day she though. He met her hundreds of years ago, getting tortured for watching others suffer. Then he saved her, one night. He took her memories away, giving her a different identity. He protected her, and he still kept that promise. Though he could not stop her now, she had to stop herself. Leaving is the best, leaving would make him keep his promise. He held onto the boats wheel, he would do this for her...

He drove away on the boat, the waves brushing aside for him, he looked back to see the last light of Dublin fade away...

The girl opened her eyes, staring at the burning red sun. She stood up, her burnt hair floating around her, she reached out with a delicate hand, touching her hair. It crumbled to soot, leaving her with short hair. She looked around, buildings shattered, homes destroyed. Roads torn up, cars smashed together... Lifeless bodies lying underneath the rubble of the city. Her shoulders shook and she let out a little sob, where was her family? She wiped her cheek, expecting a tear. She looked at her arm, _dry_. She went over to a shattered mirror and picked up a shard, She touched her face, shocked. Instead of her deep brown eyes she saw nothing. Just two blackened hole, replacing her eyes... She had no eyes, yet she could see. She turned around, seeing a familiar body lying on the ground. She ran towards it, hoping for life. She glided to her knees, flipping the body over. It was a pale girl, with burnt hair. Her deep brown eyes glistened over, staring towards the red sun. Her lips were parted open, though no sound coming out. She realized that was Alice Barren. She realized that was her. She was sitting down next to her body, trying to recap everything about her,

My name is Alice Barren, I am four years old, my birthday in May. I live in Galway with my daddy. I am dead on the ground but yet I still am alive...

She paused, was she dead? A smooth voice entered her head, she didn't like it. It wasn't hers and it was intruding her mind. It spoke through her mind,

"Alice, you are unlike any usual four year old, you have a mind of a adult and is very special. Ecila drank your soul yet some part of you still lives, you are different from anyone else. You can walk around the world as this form until your fifth birthday. Understand?"

Alice thought, biting her bottom lip,

That gives me a month till May the first, I have to do something, don't I? I wouldn't be here for no reason. What do I have to do?

The voice began fading away from her mind, Alice wanted it to stay, to tell her what she needed, it spoke one last time,

"That Alice, is what you need to figure out by yourself."

The voice disappeared from her mind, she knew it could still read her thoughts,

"I promise I will figure out." She looked towards the red sun. It was like a rope wrapped around her, pulling her towards her path. She walked in the direction of the red sun, following her purpose in life.

The red sun shone against her pale face, guiding me towards my goal. The warmth against her face brought out the hope of salvation. Inside of her bloomed a flower, a red poppy brought to life by the red sun. Alice walked out of Galway, watching as the red sun shine in the sky, she looked at it. Taking in it's beauty, it was made by Ecila, burning down the cities whilst she killed endlessly. But part of it glowed, showing the way to glory. Alice felt a smile on her face,

_I lost everything,_

_I lost my daddy, I lost my home, I lost my soul._

_Yet I still live. I still live for a month longer._

_My heart is leading me to my end,_

_It is leading me towards the end of destruction,_

_As everyone around will cheer for the end of this time,_

_I will finally close my eyes, welcoming the darkness._

_Welcoming back the ones I love. _

_I will not try to escape the ends grip,_

_I will let it take me away in harmony._

_But first before I turn into a cloud of smoke,_

_I will succeed in hope, in happiness._

_I will accomplish the purpose of my life..._

_No matter what end comes,_

_It will always have a seed of hope._

_No matter when the darkest days come your way,_

_There will always be light at the end._

_No matter how bad life seems to be,_

_It will always bring a smile on your face once again._

_My hope is inside me,_

_Waiting to come out and shine..._

**Hey Guys! I thought I just need to tell you Dusk has gone away, but not forever! So if you didn't realize that Alice was the girl who Ecila drank the soul from in chapter one. Also her thoughts at the end I sorted put out, no matter how bad the world looks, no matter how hard your days been, there is always light at the end, it always gets better no matter how much it doesn't look like it. So we will be seeing more of Alice Barren obviously. It's snowing! Omg I'm so happy! Everyone always just acts like 5 years old when snow comes! Plus my school is closed so I get a day off! I hope you liked it and all. Bye Guys! :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Vision

Chapter 3: Vision

Ecila stepped inside the shop, she could hear a soft buzz from upstairs. Barbour poles stood against the walls cobwebs connecting them together. She put one foot onto the satires. A soft creak emerged from the silent tattoo parlor. The soft buzz of the needle stopped, now only the sharp intakes of breath could be heard. A smile tugged on her pale lips as she walked up the satires.

She pressed the palm of her hand against the birch door, looking for life inside of the room. She closed her eyes,

_Only one. _She opened her eyes in disappointment, she wanted to charge up her power. She pressed against the door, it creaked open showing the man nothing but two cold blue eyes staring at him. Ecila parted her lips slightly and breathed out the words,

"I see you have been expecting me, Finbar." Finbar looked at her for a second before resuming to put a rainbow on his arm, muttering slightly,

"I suppose I have, I see you here, I see you there. I see you everywhere, I see you nowhere. Every sensitive visions is clouded by you." Ecila snatched the tattoo needle away from Finbar, stopping him from inking the purple. Her blue eyes threw daggers at him,

"When you speak to me you look at me, you speak to me when asked to." Finbar looked up, fear etched into his face. He raised his hand in the air, Ecila walked away from him,

"What?" she snapped, disgusted by his appearance. Finbar dropped his hand,

"Can I speak?" Ecila spun around, appearing in front on him, she pulled out the silver dagger placing the tip at his throat. She snarled the words at him,

"You annoy me. Don't annoy me. I want to know what will happen in the future and you're going to find out for me. Are you not?" Finbar gulped, staring at the tip of the dagger. Sweat appeared on his forwards. Ecila held the tip of the dagger closer, slightly penetrating his skin,

"Look at me!" Finbar stopped looking at the dagger and stared at Ecila flinching slightly, he gulped again, his words stuttering,

"I will tr-try to look into the future, I may not b-be able to." Ecila placed the dagger at his cheek, slashing it open. He dropped to his knees as she slashed again, a moan escaping his lips. Ecila put the dagger away,

"You will look into the future, no matter what." Finbar nodded, closing his eyes. He shivered slightly before slumping against the chair...

Finbar opened his eyes to see he was in Dublin, the buildings were smashed to the ground, fire lapping at the city. Red dust floated at the ground, soot on the ground. He looked up to see the blinding red sun, he put his hand in front of his face, stepping back slightly. The Red Sun was closer towards the highest peak, though it hadn't changed much except grew bigger and brighter, burning the grass into dust. He stumbled around the ruins, people screamed and ran around, looking for loved ones. He knew they couldn't see him, he was after all, looking into the future. He walked up towards a hill, looking for the girl who will destroy the world. He spotted her at once, she was wearing the same black clothes as she always did, her cold eyes somehow heated up, shining at the destruction. She stood with pride, watching the city slowly burn down. A laugh escaped her pale lips, forming into a deformed smile. A woman ran up behind Ecila, her dark hair flying in the wind. Ecila frowned and started to turn around to get a boot slammed into her face. Finbar stared at the woman a name forming against his lips,

"Val." Val swung a fist to Ecila's ribs, Ecila ducked down and slid behind Val, hitting her to the ground. Val rolled back up before jumping into the air, catching the side of a buildings edge top. She grunted with effort, pulling herself up to the rooftop of the building, she called out to Ecila,

"Come on Alice! I know your there! We can get you back!" Ecila's eyes flashed in anger, she flew up to Val, kicking her in the stomach. Val flew backwards, a laugh still on her lips even though her eyes showed fear,

"Remember when you were three and you ran to the beach naked? I had to bring you back and some guy saw you and I had to punch him in the face?" Ecila stormed up to Val, punching her in the face. Val slumped against the floor, doing nothing to defend herself, her forehead started to bleed, blood running into her eye. Val called out again, desperation in her voice,

"I can force you to come back!" Ecila picked Val up, holding her against the wall,

"How did you live?" Val smiled, staring into Ecila eyes,

"Now that's a secret you will find out about later."

Finbar sat up, gasping for breath as he awoke from his vision. Ecila slinked towards the shadows, Her voice echoed around the room as Finbar shakily got up from the floor,

"What did you see?" She watched Finbar fall into a chair, he spoke after a minute,

"You killed Dublin. You killed your sister." Ecila walked towards the door, a smile etched onto her face as she left the Tattoo parlor. She looked up at the red sun, following it's beam of light,

_I will kill my sister,_

_For most people they would be horrified,_

_but for me it is exciting._

_I can destroy millions of cities,_

_Alone. _

_I do not need help from another,_

_My Family, My Friends,_

_They can all watch as I rip apart country's,_

_They can watch as a slit their throats,_

_They can watch as I laugh at how weak they are._

_No one is as powerful as me,_

_No one can stop me._

**Hey Guys! So yeah, chapter 3 done! I wanted to write more of the vision but then that would spoil a chapter and I think you can all guess what happens next, but don't say incase others don't know! I'm trying to put in 1,000 words in at least each chapter of this, so if a part doesn't come out in a while it's because I'm trying to put in enough words for the chapter. Have a great day and all, Bye Guys! :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

Chapter 4: Pain

She walked towards the Tattoo Parlour with the guidance of the red sun. With every footstep she stepped with caution, always afraid that the ground will swallow her full and send her into the depths of the underworld. She did not belong there, she will never belong there. She pushed the front door open slightly and peaked her head through, no sign of danger. She slid through the door and began her way up the stairs. The girl hesitated at the door, she shook her head slightly. She was not a solid, but not a gas or liquid. It was as if she got stuck between heaven and earth, which meant she could not be harmed. A lot more confident she pushed opened the door and walked inside. Lying on the ground was a man in ripped jeans and a colorful shirt. His hair was long but needed a wash and his breath could use a mint.

She stepped closer towards him, her whisper echoed around the room,

" ." Finbars eyes fluttered slightly, enough to see they were blood red. She watched him get use to his surroundings before looking straight at her. His eyes widened as he jumped back slightly, clamping his hand to his mouth, with the other her pointed his finger at her in vile,

"Get away from me demon!" She paused. She was not a demon, she was a girl named Alice. She reached out towards him with reassuring gesture but he shuffled away still pointing a finger at her,

"I've seen one of you before! Your a remant!" She frowned, what was a remant? She turned towards a cracked mirror and looked at her appearance. She was now dead pale, the sockets of her eyes looked ghastly and terrifying. He lips were cracked and when she tried to smile it came out as a demon smirk. She looked like a ghost from a horror movie, no wonder he was afraid. She began to turn away until something new flushed up on her skin. She looked at the mirror to see her lips had turned deep black and the veins around her face also were black. They curled around her face, bringing out her dead features. Was that what a remant look liked? She turned back to face Finbar whispering to him,

"I do not know what a remant is. I do not think I am one." She sighed to herself, as she heard her words echo across the walls making the atmosphere even more tense. She realized she was in the shadows, they crawled across her skin. Making a shiver go down her spine, each shiver sent her body ice cold water shoot up her veins. She glided towards the window, searching for her hero. In response to her thoughts the red sun rose towards her, the beams of lights catching her spirit. She felt the warmth on her skin and smiled slightly, this was where she belonged. She jumped away from the mirror in shock as Finbar stood next to her.

"Your not a remant. When the sun shines on you..." He paused, searching for the words to phrase his sentence, "You become alive. Your skin is flushed, you had eyes, beautiful blue eyes like the sea. Your smile was warm and full. You had no black lips or veins..." She turned back towards the red sun, becoming the girl she was before her soul got torn away. A smooth voice spoke though the beams of the sun,

"I am here for you Alice." She closed her eyes, keeping the voice in her thoughts. The only thing which kept her together. The red sun faded away from their view and she turned back towards Finbar. She was now back to her ghostly features but she could see that Finbar had his complete trust in her. She knelt down, sitting on the floor, whispering the reason she came,

"I think I am following someone's steps. They came here and looked into the future. I need to see the same vision." Her whisper echoed across the walls, slithering around the room except this time Finbar did not flinch. He knelt down next to her nodding his head,

"Yeah, that's fine dude. Except I will probably kill myself in the progress..." He opened his eyes and stopped nodding, realizing what he just said. She let out a little laugh, reassuring him that it was safe,

"I can look into your mind without you feeling a thing. You will be safe as I will only look into your past thoughts." Finbar closed his eyes,

"Do whatever that can help you dude." She smiled slightly, before taking deep breaths. She lied to him at first, she has never tried to do this before. She put her hand on his forehead, noticing him shiver under the cold. Her hand slowly sinked into his skull as she looked around for his thoughts. Finbars eyes flew open as he started to thrash around, screaming in pain. She took her hand out of his head and put her hand by her side,

"Sorry! Sorry!" She went over to the other side of the room as he settled down. She went to the corner, ignoring the shadows that crept on her skin and stayed away from him. He looked up at her,

"What?" She looked back at him, confused. She walked back towards him and sat back down,

"You just started to thrash and scream your head off." Finbar shrugged and put her hand on his forehead again,

"I didn't feel a thing. Dude, don't worry I'll be fine." He closed his eyes again as she repeated the progress. She tried ignoring the screams and put them to the back of her head. Searching for the thing she wanted to see. She watched as a figure fought against a black haired girl. This is what she had to try to avoid. She kept on watching but suddenly a voice interrupted her thought.

"Hey!" She looked up to see a black haired girl running towards her. She took her hand out of Finbars head, stopping him from screaming. It suddenly dawned on her what that would look like. She smiled to herself, no need to worry because she couldn't feel pain. A boot slammed into her ribs as she flew towards the window, shattering the glass into millions of pieces. Her life-less body thumped to the ground. Her arms was sprayed backwards as she watched a man point a gun out of the window and fire. The bullet tore through her body, damaging all organs. She lifted her head slightly, putting her hand on her wound. She lifted up her hand to see blood sprayed on her hands. Her head fell back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She realized one last thing before the darkness clouded her vision,_ I can feel pain._

_I am just a girl,_

_I have been through many things you won't even go through your whole life._

_I am still on the earth,_

_Yet I should be dead._

_I want to be dead._

_The one thing most people are scared about is death,_

_Yet I want to embrace it,_

_And so it has not come._

_I now know there is only one way out._

_And that is to save the world from the girl called Ecila Siulorir,_

_The girl who took my soul..._

**Hey Guys! There you have it, can you guess who shot her? I bet you can :P . Also I have decided that the voice will become more envolved in the story and one of you will be very very happy about this piece of news. Hoped you liked this chapter and I'll talk to you soon. Bye Guys ! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Visit

Chapter 5: Visit

Ecila stood across from the sanctuary, watching the events before her. A girl was being escorted in a hurry towards the sanctuary, the skeleton detective and his partner running behind. Her eyes flickered towards the girls face, it was heart shaped with glimmering blue eyes, her full lips was parted slightly opened, breathing in short gasps of breath. Her blue eyes slowly closed, her lashes stroking her cheek. She had burnt brunette hair which flowed like water next to her face. Ecila looked closer, this girl reminded her of something... Someone.. A pure white cloth lay over the girls body, covering whatever wound was inflicted on her body. The cleavers took the girl into the sanctuary, closing the doors behind them. Ecila cursed, thinking of another way into the sanctuary, this was going to be hard. She already knew that. A small rock tumbled down from the hill to Ecila's feet, the dust blinding her for a second. She picked up the rock in her left hand, frowning slightly before glancing up...

Roxy walked away from the sanctuary, an arrow in her hand. It had been an month now, a month since Alice died and turned into a Siuloiri. They had been working day and night, trying to bring her back. But she was just too powerful, powerful enough to destroy the world. Roxy yawned, rubbing her hand underneath her eyes, they sent her home to rest, she objected of course but since she's been working 72 hours straight she didn't manage to persuade them. She though back to last night when she walked into Skulduggery and Valkyrie arguing. They stopped straight away when they saw her emerge but ever since then she always saw Valkyrie looking at him in a pleading way and Skullduggery just shaking his head. She didn't even want to think what that was about. She walked away from the sanctuary before noticing a cleaver van pull up behind her, she turned around to see the cleavers pulling in a girl on a gurneys** (Gurneys= The bed things ambulances have to bring in patients) **followed by Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Roxy gasped, looking at the girl. She knew her, her brain sparked slightly when she saw the girls face. If she recognized her then who was she? Roxy was about to follow but a cleaver stopped her and then hurried away. Roxy frowned but thought no more of it, she turned around and was about to set off until something she saw something in the back of her eye. She turned around to look up on a hill to see a girl with a scarred face standing up on the hillside. Roxy eyes widened breathing the name what everyone now knew,

"Ecila..."

A arrow was pointing directly at her skull, with only one swift movement it could be released and bear down into her skull. Painful,maybe. But not for a Siuloiri, not for Ecila. A smile flickered on her cracked lips as she looked up at her old friend.

"Roxy." She called out, opening her arms wide, "Long time, No see." Ecila looked up at Roxy, watching her hand stiffen around the bow, arrow still drawn. Roxy moved back slightly, spitting towards Ecila,

"Don't speak to me like that, like your my friend. Alice is my friend, not _you_." Ecila tutted slightly, walking up the hill, closer to Roxy.

"I _am _Alice silly. I've just... Slightly changed." She put her finger on the tip of the arrow head, watching Roxy with interest. Roxy never flinched nor stepped away from Ecila but her eyes were guarded, never looking up to Ecilas. Ecila circled around Roxy, whispering with the wind.

"I don't want to hurt you, you're my friend, right? And you won't hurt me, you don't have the guts." Roxy fist clenched, lifting up a arrow ever so slightly,

"Oh yeah?" Roxy muttered, "Try me." Roxy spun around and kicked her in the ribs, Ecila stumbled back slightly, unprepared for the sudden attack. Roxy slashed Ecilas arm with the arrow before spinning around running towards the sanctuary. Ecila eyes flashed, as the cracked smile left her face. She ran towards Roxy grabbing a fistful of her hair then throwing her on the ground. Roxy rolled away before coming to her feet, a fist contacted with her jaw before she could put up any defenses, leaving her to fall on the ground. Ecila walked towards Roxy, picking her up like a doll and throwing her back on the ground. Roxy coughed, trying to get up before Ecilas knee slammed into her ribs making her double over in shock. Ecila watched Roxys eyes flicker up towards the sanctuary and her mouth opened to sound an alarm. Ecila slammed Roxy into the hill side,before shoving her onto the ground. Ecila watched Roxy figure on the ground in disgust. She spat on Roxy venom in her words.

"I said I didn't want to hurt you. I am not finished and will come back to finish you off." he turned towards the glowing red sun, watching it light up Roxy as it left her in the darkness, the sanctuary can wait for another day. She wanted to see the girl with the blue eyes.

_I can see the fear in people eyes as I come towards them,_

_People who I once called friends have rejected me._

_They don't realize I am still me,_

_The girl they knew and loved._

_But instead they decide to make me a stranger,_

_Make me the bad guy._

_They don't realize I could kill them in one swift movement,_

_They don't realize how much they have pained me,_

_How much they hurt me._

_So now I will hurt them, _

_Hurt everyone who tries to hurt me._

_I will pay them all a little visit,_

_And become their worse nightmare..._

**Hey Guys! Wow it's been months! Honestly I have no excuse for not uploading, I was just writing this chapter a couple months back then suddenly stopped, not knowing how to continue the chapter. Then I sorta just stopped and left it without never coming back to finish it. But I have now! It's the school holidays and the snow has finally stopped so I reckon I can continue writing for you guys, though I can't promise you a chapter every week. I just hope you forgive me for being lazy and not uploading in months and Happy Easter! Everyone can get a virtual easter egg! Okay hoped you like this chapter and I hope to talk to you all soon. Bye Guys ! :P**


End file.
